


You're A Falling Star

by CitrusVanille



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: If Alexander is going, Hephaistion will follow.





	You're A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](https://cobalt-violet.livejournal.com/profile)[cobalt_violet](https://cobalt-violet.livejournal.com/) and I may have exchanged comments about twelve-year-old Alexander all gung-ho about climbing a mountain, and Hephaistion being the one to remember the compass and the map and the tent and the food...

“Come with me, Hephaistion.” It’s not a command, but it’s not really a question. Not that it has to be. If Alexander is going, Hephaistion will follow.

“Where?” Hephaistion asks, because it matters. Because it doesn’t.

Alexander grins – an expression Hephaistion sees with less and less frequency as they leave boyhood behind – and Hephaistion can feel the instinctual answering lift of his own lips. “To the top of the world.” Alexander lifts his arms above his head, hands spread wide, tilts his face up to the sun.

Hephaistion blinks at him for a moment, then frowns at the distant horizon – and the black peaks standing in sharp relief against the blue sky. “We are climbing a mountain,” he says, knows the answer, doesn’t even wait for Alexander to speak again to start organizing their route, how long it will take, what they will need.

Fingers wrap around Hephaistion’s wrist. He looks back at Alexander, meets his eyes.

Alexander’s smile is softer now, and he cocks his head just a little to the side, the sunlight making his hair glow like polished gold. “I am glad I have you with me,” he says, as though they are already there. Maybe in his mind he can already see it. Hephaistion sometimes thinks that that is how Alexander thinks – from the future. The calluses on Alexander’s fingers scratch just a little as he slides his fingertips along the soft skin of Hephaistion’s wrist to press against the pulse line. “I should never manage without you.”

Hephaistion closes his free hand over Alexander’s, doesn’t really know how to respond. It’s not like Alexander to say such things, no matter how much he believes them in his heart. And though Hephaistion is willing to accept Alexander’s belief, he’s not sure he would agree – someone else would always be there to take Hephaistion’s place should he not be able to fill it. He tightens his fingers against Alexander’s, and says, “Nor should I, without you,” because that, at least, he does believe.


End file.
